Lamplit Discoveries
by TinyAngryPuppy
Summary: Two young women with fates entwined discover their true desire is to share much more... UPDATED Rue/Ahiru femslash F/F


I do not own the series Princess Tutu or any character thereof. I don't make any profit from this publication.

Two young women with fates entwined discover their true desire is to share much more...

Lamplit discoveries

Rue and Ahiru had been growing closer over the weeks, their intense ballet practice overcoming their difference in age and grade, and they had taken to studying together, The older girl helping her eternally-struggling junior with the familiar classwork. The klutzy young redhead always seemed to need help, and the enigmatic brunette enjoyed guiding her to the correct answers- it kept her grounded, for lack of a better expression. They had developed a relationship not unlike sisters, but with one small difference. One small hitch.

It was her eyes, probably, that simply made Rue melt to see. Whenever Ahiru would look up at her with those beautiful blue eyes, any thought in her head just flew away. Rue would pretend to notice something and look the opposite way, but really it was just to hide her blush. Of course, her freckles were adorable too, and her pouting lips- it had become too much of a distraction. No, not a distraction, a _preoccupation_. When she would sit close to the girl, feel the warmth of her small body, brush her hand from time to time... It was clear action needed to be taken. Not one to wait around, Rue took the initiative.

She left a note in Ahiru's locker. Even while she was doing it, she knew it was cliche, but what's the harm in following convention? And anyway, it wasn't a love letter, just an invitation to have their study session in Rue's room instead of the library. The little heart on the end was an impulse, not an admission. It was by all means perfectly innocent.

But when Ahiru showed up that evening, textbooks in hand, Rue felt anything but. She pangs of guilt jabbed her for what she was planning already, but quickly brushed them aside. Was she taking advantage? Was she abusing her seniority? It all hinged on Ahiru. She ushered the girl in, offered her tea, and sat her at the table so quickly she almost lost her poise. Once the tea was poured and the books were cracked, it wasn't long before she found her gaze wandering... Ahiru's fine neck, her skin bone-white and smooth as ivory. Her cute little nose, just slightly turned up, lending cheer to her already animated face. Her long eyelashes, and of course her eyes themselves- endlessly able to hold the Prima Ballerina's attention. As she furrowed her brow battling a math problem, Rue steeled herself for the next step of her plan- battling the impulse to simply remain silent took all her willpower. Finally though, the words she'd been practicing all day in her head, just so they'd sound casual and unpracticed, came out. "You know, it's getting pretty late. How about spending the night?"

"Spending the night?" Replied Ahiru. "Oh, I couldn't... "

"Of course you could, and if anyone has a problem with it I'll clear it up for you in the morning. It'll be fun."

"But won't I be a pest? I mean I'm so bad at math and stuff. You spend all your time helping me and I never do anything for you..."

_Not for much longer, _Rue thought to herself with a little smirk_._ "I've told you before, I like your company and you have nothing to apologize for. Come on, let's wash up and get to bed."

Ahiru went into the small private bathroom, leaving Rue by herself. She went to her closet and picked out a nightgown that she had just about outgrown, and then returned to the bathroom door. "Here's something for you to wear."

Ahiru's voice sounded from inside, as she cracked the door to receive the garment. "Thanks!"

A slight blush grew on Rue's face as she imagined Ahiru slipping off her school jacket. Her long, thin legs as the skirt came down around them. Her slight but muscular belly as she unbuttoned her blouse, from the bottom up. Her smooth back and freckled shoulders as she slid on the nightgown. Pulling her long hair through the collar... the end of her ponytail falling against her firm, round behind...

Rue's mind had become so _preoccupied_ that she forgot to begin undressing herself. She discarded her jacket quickly, then reached down and took off her shoes and socks. Her sore feet felt wonderful in the cool air of the room. She reached to the side, unhooked her skirt, and neatly folded it before proceeding any further. Dressed now in only her fitted white school blouse and some lacy black lingerie, she looked up startled to hear the clack of the bathroom door.

Ahiru looked positively angelic in the white nightgown- she'd undone her hair and it fell around her shoulders and back, her bangs adorning her forehead and flyaways catching the light of the room behind her. Her expression was one of innocent apprehension. When she saw Rue wasn't dressed yet, she blushed furiously and turned around. "I'm sorry! I didn't know-"

"Shh, it's OK. I don't mind," Said Rue. She began to unbutton her blouse, making no effort to cover up. Ahiru slowly began to turn around, still beet red. The sight that greeted her was Rue slipping gracefully out of her blouse, exposing her bosom and fine shoulders to the chill of the room. The younger girl was struck with envy- Rue's body was simply flawless, from her muscled but slender legs to her broad hips, her flat stomach and feminine waist, her impressive bust in its lacy entrapment seemingly bursting to get free. Her hair was as wild as ever, but she looked calm and pleasant. "I usually just sleep like this. I hope I don't make you uncomfortable."

"Rue- you're..." Ahiru began, but just as quickly she was silent.

"'I'm?' I'm what?" The older girl mused.

"You're really pretty." She finished, looking at the floor and fiddling with her fingers. Her face was so red it looked in danger of bursting.

"Well thank you for saying so. I think you're really pretty as well." Rue replied, taking a step towards the girl, touching her hand.

Ahiru looked up, but didn't pull her hand away. "I'm not pretty at all. I'm a twig compared to you! I'm not cute or anything like that. I'm really just a-"

But she was silenced when Rue put a long, white finger to her lips. "I'll be having none of that." then she leaned down and kissed Ahiru on the forehead. "If I say you're beautiful, than that's what you are. I'm your upperclassman, remember."

Ahiru seemed stunned- but she sure wasn't resisting. On the contrary, she looked right into Rue's red eyes. She seemed to fighting through the same kind of apprehension that had gripped Rue earlier that night. Finally, quietly but confidently, she said "I've liked you for a long time."

Rue flushed, happiness welling in her chest where previously there had only been worry. Bright tears prickled in her eyes. "Oh Ahiru, me too. Me too."

Ahiru's nervous expression had faded and in its place a smile grew. "I love your eyes- They're so- I don't know- Red! And your hair, I wish I had hair like yours. And your... Well, your chest." She grew quieter with this admission. "It's lovely."

Fighting back a chuckle, Rue said "Now you're embarrassing me." And still holding her hand, led her to the bed.

She sat on the edge, the smaller girl leaning into her body and nuzzling her neck. Her crimson gaze met those sky-blue eyes and for once she couldn't look away. She placed a hand on Ahiru's neck and brought her close for a quick kiss, their lips meeting gently, each girl feeling the heat of the other's blushing face. For a moment they were satisfied to just look at each other, no words needed be exchanged. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and with her long fingers buried in Ahiru's fiery curls, she kissed her again.

What had begun innocently became feral, desirous. The dancers' kisses grew in length and intensity as their lithe bodies pressed against each other, fighting to get as close as possible. Ahiru's small hands found their way to Rue's shoulders, yanking the straps of her brassiere away, then down to the swells of her freed bosom. Eyes closed and tongue engaged with Rue's in a sultry pas de deux, she clambered to remove the garment altogether. Rue moaned into Ahiru's mouth as the cold fingers seized her breasts, brushing the thing aside. What she lacked in experience she made up for in passion, as the older girl's skin burned at her chilly ministrations. She broke their longest kiss yet with a throaty exhalation of "More!"

She laid flat on the bed and with both hands brought her lover's curious mouth to her bosom, releasing a husky sigh as Ahiru's pink tongue encircled a nipple. As the clumsy girl licked at her breast's firm peak, she looked up at Rue with those huge beautiful eyes and effortlessly stole her breath away. With her other hand she had begun to play with Rue's other breast, and then switched her tongue's attention. Lapping at Rue's smooth skin like a kitten with a saucer of milk, she'd glance up for reassurance every few seconds, her eyes curious and wide. Rue encouraged her with moans, pleasured coos, and the occasional swear word. "Mmm… Ah! Oh, Ahiru, keep going- Aaaa, fuuuck…"

Suddenly, the younger girl's attentions ceased, earning a disappointed moan from Rue. She scooted onto the bed fully, sitting on Rue's hips, looking at her with curious intensity like she was watching a ballet demonstration. The older girl's hair was spread around her like a dark halo against the white sheets, her breath coming fast as the skin was drawn taught over her creamy throat and collarbones and her arms angled upwards in a pose of forfeiture. She had surrendered to Ahiru's explorations completely. Her perfect breasts were rising and falling with each labored breath, shining with a sheen of sweat. The firm muscles of her belly bunched and relaxed rhythmically. "Rue… You're so beautiful. Why do you like someone like me at all?"

"God, when you look at me with those eyes, I just lose my mind…" Rue replied, a catlike little grin on her red lips. "But I like all of you. Head to toe." She tugged at the hem of the nightgown. "Get this off."

Ahiru reached down and took the hem from her, lifting the nightgown over her head tossing it away. Her skinny body revealed, she quickly covered her chest with her thin arms. "Rue… It's embarrassing…"

Rue sat up, pulling Ahiru's arms away. She traced a finger down the girl's body, getting a shudder out of the girl before pushing her off, and rolling over onto her front. Ahiru stood beside the edge of the bed, nervousness showing cutely on her face. Hands balled into fists, she continued to cover her small chest. Gazing at the curvy brunette on the bed, she was treated to the sight of her ample bosom pressed against the mattress under her, and the curve of her ass complemented by two dimples on the small of her back. Rue had begun to sway her feet playfully, like a cat flicking her tail. "Those are cute."

"What?" Asked Ahiru, before tracing Rue's gaze to her panties, simple white ones, with a little red bow on the waistband. "Oh… Thanks."

"Too bad they've got to go." Quipped Rue, reaching out with one hand and tugging at the waistband.

"Wait! What are you…!" But it was too late. Her underwear fell to the floor on top of her feet, turned inwards to match her defensive posture.

Now it was Rue's turn to look up at her, her blood-red eyes half-lidded in a seductive gaze. Feet still bobbing merrily in rhythm, she drew a line with her gaze down from the girl's adorable embarrassed expression and blushing cheeks to her bony shoulders, her modest chest obscured by her freckled arms, her smooth belly and narrow waist, to her hips, still developing but already beginning to swell with feminine curves. A light dusting of orange curls adorned her lower lips, red with arousal and excitement, however embarrassed she might be. "_Ruuuuue_… I said it's embarrassing… Do you have to stare?"

"I could stare at you all night." Rue purred. "But where would be the fun in that?" With a manicured hand the sultry brunette grabbed her butt and drew her exposed girlhood closer. She nuzzled the girl's fiery curls with her nose and kissed her smooth, nubile petals, before drawing her tongue up the tight slit and placing her lips on the exposed pink flesh.

Ahiru had never been touched like this, not even by herself. Whenever she had had a thought that made her "excited," she quickly erased the feeling from her head, or worked the energy out another way. Practicing frappes often did the trick- short bursts of energy that left her out of breath and cleared her mind of those kinds of thoughts. But this! Rue's hot tongue attacking her most private of places, and the _sensations_ radiating from it! The pleasure was undeniable. "_Ooooooh_… Rue it feels _gooooood_…" Embarrassment forgotten, she moved her hands to hold Rue's head to her core. Her firm behind clenched with the effort of standing, legs tensing and relaxing and tensing again with each spike of pleasure.

The girl on the bed was in heaven. Each coo and whine from the slender redhead was music to her ears, more beautiful than Satie's Nocturnes and more exciting than any opera by Wagner. She felt the fingers in her hair clench and relax and she continued to lap and lave at the pink flesh of the girl's flower, drawing her tongue across her clit like a violin bow across a string. Enclosing the sensitive nub fully between her sensual lips, she gave the gentlest of sucks, garnering a shrill sustained cry from the girl, head whipping back followed by her long flaming mane. Beads of sweat and tears of pleasure flew from her face, and her fingers dug deeply into Rue's crown, as every muscle on her frame clenched and relaxed, and she collapsed on the bed beside Rue.

"Oh, Rue… I've never… What…?" She began to ask. But before she could finish or even catch her breath, Rue's mouth was upon hers once more, and a new taste was upon her lips. Her own taste, she realized.

"Delicious, aren't you?" Asked Rue, her seductive eyes narrowed. "I wonder how I taste… be a dear and find out for me?" She drew a hand down her curvaceous body and to her own center, still covered by her sexy black panties after all that. "You'll have to do something about these, first…" She began to stroke her soft mound through the lacy fabric, closing her eyes and letting forth a low "_Mmmmmmmm_."

The sight mesmerized poor Ahiru, who tentatively reached two weak arms down and pulled Rue's panties away, revealing a nest of wiry black curls slick with sweat and then her vagina, her petals also stained wine-red with desire. The sultry teen brought a long finger to her mouth and began to suck, drawing her bosom up in the other arm. "Hurry… I need it now…" She whined. Ahiru was hypnotized watching the dancer's muscular belly draw tight with each breath, but then she remembered her charge. She tried to remember what she had enjoyed so much, but the memory was a haze of pleasure impossible to decode. So she had to improvise.

Curiously, she drew a finger along the girl's slit, then two, spreading the petals apart. She was rewarded with the sight of Rue's dark pink insides soaking with desire, desperate for her touch. She began to slowly run her finger up and down, up and down, paying attention to Rue's blissful reactions- what made her moan, what made her draw her head back, what made her exhale a quick curse… somehow the dirty language was incredibly sexy coming from her mouth, punctuated with sharp inhales and whines of need.

The curious young explorer slid a thin finger inside now, only to the first knuckle. "Ahh! Ffffuck… Oh!" She moaned in staccato. "Stir it around, you won't break me…" At this, Ahiru penetrated further, and began to move the digit inside of Rue, in and out, around and around. Her reactions intensified, her head whipping back, neck drawn to its maximum extent, arms reaching down to hold Ahiru's hand inside. Her breasts pressed together between her arms, nipples poking skyward, each one as aroused as it could be. Ahiru traveled up the tall dancer's sweaty body, kissing here and there, continuing to pump her finger inside her lover. Rue's breaths came quickly now. "Ah! More! Come on!" Ahiru added another finger as she nestled her chin between Rue's soft, bouncing breasts, her arm stretched downward to Rue's sopping vagina, then moved up and kissed her parted lips. Rue returned the kiss with vigor, her tongue happy to resume their dance from earlier, and Ahiru continued to thrust two fingers inside of her. The brunette's hands shifted from holding Ahiru's hand in place to feeling her behind, and lightly cupping a breast. The girls' kiss broke, a single strand of saliva still connecting their lips, and Rue's expression was of total surrender to the pleasure she was being gifted with. She had given up on any sort of command or understandable words as her climax grew closer; she simply shuddered out a long whine. It was when Ahiru thrust inside her suddenly with three fingers that she reached that beautiful peak and came hard, her inner muscles clenching around the girl's fingers and her jaw locking up, her back arching, her breasts launching upwards. The redhead didn't stop, though- she just kept pumping on. "Stop… please… oh, fuck…Kiss me again."

Ahiru crawled onto the sweaty ballerina, their thin bodies reunited, and gazed into Rue's half-lidded red eyes. "Did I do good?" She asked.

"You did amazing. But I still want to know how I taste." She dipped a hand down to Ahiru's wrist and brought the slick digits closed to her face. Ahiru drew them apart, and strings of her nectar sagged between them. "Oooh, you got a lot." She brought the fingers to her mouth and began to suck on them, one at a time. Salty, sweet, sexy and wonderful, with the added seasoning of Ahiru's cute expressions as she took each one inside her mouth. The feeling of the thin smooth fingers in her mouth rekindled her desire, still not satisfied yet. She pulled the redhead down to her and kissed her deeply again, their slick bodies locked in embrace.

As their hands roamed each other's taught skin, their mewls and moans mixed together, every now and then drawing apart long enough for breath and a quick glance into the other's eyes. Rue's tongue explored deep into Ahiru's mouth, her sweet taste was everything Rue could need. As her tongue swirled around Ahiru's and the young girl's breath filled her mouth, it struck her that while she was still aching with need, she'd never been so satisfied- or happy- in her entire life. She only hoped Ahiru really felt the same way about her.

She drew the junior dancer up so they were both sitting up, breasts and slick bellies pressed together, and reached down to her ass, pulling her up long enough to seat the girl right over one of her own legs. She moved her round hips enough to draw the juncture tight against Ahiru's. As the two girl's centers met, they broke the kiss long enough to exhale the other's name in pleasure.

"Rue!"

"Ah- Ahiru!"

Rue's hips began to thrust, their most intimate places meshed tight together, juices leaking out and making the most _wonderful_ noises. The warmth was almost tangible from their bodies, Rue's bosom crushed against Duck's, beads of sweat adorning their skin. Delicacy and gentleness was abandoned in favor of pressure and haste. Tears in their eyes reflected the light of the room's lamps, and the passion of their deep, long kisses was matched only by their moans of pleasure when they broke apart; _Mmms_ and _Aaahs_ and _Ooohs_ rose from their throats, so insufficient to express their pleasure. Rue's belly was on fire, the feeling of Ahiru's petals against hers, and every now and then their clits would brush against each other, and the dripping wetness and heat from her core! She was riding on a wave of ecstasy transcending anything she'd ever felt; it was a miracle she could remember to continue thrusting against her lover. But she did, harder and harder, as they kissed and held each other close.

Ahiru came first, her head snapping back from their kiss. A bit of saliva escaped the corner of her mouth as a wail escaped her. She clutched tightly and ground her hips into Rue's and rode out her climax in shuddering surrender, their closeness triggering the older girl's climax as well. Rue's low moan and Ahiru's wail harmonized in the space of the room, as the girls clutched at each other's backs and twitched in the aftershock of orgasm. They fell apart, exhausted, but quickly snuggled together again, hands clasped, faces barely apart.

"That was amazing." Said Rue quietly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Replied Ahiru. "As usual, I just did what you said to."

"Nonsense," replied Rue, kissing her on the forehead. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. You can get in after me."

"I don't want to get up at all…" Murmured Ahiru, eyes closing.

"Well… I suppose I'll have to change the sheets anyway." Said Rue, standing up and stretching. "Don't fall asleep without me. I want to be there in your dreams."

"You will be." Ahiru mumbled. "You already are."

Returning from her shower wrapped in a towel, Rue wasn't surprised to see Ahiru already sound asleep. She smiled warmly and covered her with a blanket, then lay down next to her. Within minutes, Rue had drifted off to sleep with her love in her embrace.


End file.
